October Showers
by Strawberry Snape
Summary: When the world becomes cold, I'm sure there will be one person, who will warm my heart... Rated Mature for Future scenes, I stink at summaries, just read.


The wind blew fiercely against the window panes as the rain poured down. The sound coming through the window sounded fierce, though, in reality, it was most likely not that bad, the school was old, thus the windows was not all that great. Kurt let out a sigh as he placed his hands on his cheek and stared blankly at the board as the teacher kept talking. He was hardly listening, in fact he wasn't sure he was, somewhere in his subconscious his mind was indeed paying attention, but that was just a small part of his brain, the rest of it was as unfocused as camera with maximum zoom applied.

The teacher sighed as the class went up in arms about a worksheet. Kurt rolled is eyes, he hated when the class did things like that, since, whether they wanted to or not, they were going to be forced to do it anyway. The brotherhood of course was the loudest off all; Kurt wondered why they would even bother coming to class if all they ever did was complain and not do anything either way.

He finished the worksheet with ease, hardly having to try very hard, though he acted goofy and aloof, he was actually very smart, he choose however to keep this on the down low, since he felt that he was cocky and prick like when he acted like a smart know it all. The rest of the student complained as they did the work, making the work go slower, though complaining none the less. The brotherhood didn't even bother, though Kurt didn't expect anything more from them. Pietro whispered into Lance's ear, and the other grinned, if Kurt hadn't seen the grin before, a shiver would have ran down his spine.

The bell rung, singing the sweet sound of release for the cooped up students, who left the classroom so fast you could have sworn they all had Quicksilver's powers. Kurt was somewhat slower, he wanted to get to luch after the crowd at the lunch bar clamed down a bit, it was never to smart to simply rush down there, that's what the masses did, thus you would wait for ever trying to get the food. Kurt didn't like getting bumped in large crowds, at running the brush of someone feeling his true skin, or somehow mess with his hologram-watch.

Kurt decided it was safe to venture into the cafeteria, figuring that the crowd had died down a bit. He walked towards the cafeteria, suddenly feeling himself lose his footing on the old tile, before he knew it his face had connected with the tiles and he blinked his vision going black.

'Oops, did I do that?' Said a voice, that, with no pun intended, sounded like the owner had a frog in their throat. It was Todd, Kurt cursed in German and tried to get up feeling rather dizzy. The rest of the brotherhood was gathered around the small area that held the bathrooms, laughing at the apparent humor that Kurt couldn't see at all. 'You should really look where you step, you never know when someone might have spilt some slime on the floor.' Apparently he thought it was funny for he let out a wide grin, Kurt grabbed the closest thing he could which happened to be a library book and tossed it at the other male, he was so busy laughing at his "joke" that when he saw the projectile that the other male had flung at him he couldn't dodge it, it connected with his face with a loud crunch.

The rest of the brotherhood seemed speechless as Todd rubbed his cheek. 'You son'ova bitch!' he yelled angrily jumping up from the floor he was sitting on and towards Kurt. Kurt dodged the quick males attack, but he simply turned, grabbing Kurt's ankles and causing the other to fall again. Kurt turned quickly falling on his back instead of his face and kicked the other off him, he flew the locker beside him. Before Todd could attack again Pietro was standing between the two. 'The principals coming.' He said simply, the crew dispersed quickly and Kurt was left alone, for a moment, he stood up quickly, trying to get away as well, but it was to late for him.

'Whats going on here!' A stern womans voice ran out, Kurt knew that voice, it was Ms. Darkholmes, the principals voice. Kurt stood there simply, not sure what he should do, he wasn't even sure if he was in trouble yet. 'What is this mess, and why is there blood here!' Oh yeah, he was in trouble. Though he could care less right now, he was dizzy and was having trouble seeing straight. 'Nothing, I just tripped.' He lied, she gave him a questioning look, but he stood his ground, gathering up the book he had thrown at toad and the books that had fallen out of his back when he had fallen the first time. She shook her head, and continued to walk to her office.

'You should really look where you are walking, and you should see the nurse about that cut on your head.' She said walking away from the young male. Kurt touched the top of his hand with his first finger, which with his watched looked like most people would touch their hands to their heads, with their first two figures. The hand came away slightly bloody, he hadn't even known that he was bleeding, and for some reason he didn't really care. He threw everything into his backpack and went into the bathroom grabbing a paper towel and getting it slightly wet and dabbing it to the cut and large bruise, dabbing them with the towel, then wiping the blood that had seeped down his face away. The cold water stung his wound, but he didn't want to bother with going to the nurse. He threw the paper towel away, and walked out the door as the bell for the ending of lunch sounded.

Today was not going quite as Kurt was planning. He sighed deeply and headed to his next class history. That class flew by quickly, it always seemed to since it was the last class, though you would think the opposite, but it was a fun class with a fun teacher so things seemed to fly by quickly. On a normal day Kurt would be just like the rest of the class joining in the discussion just like everyone else, but today was not a normal day. So he simply as in his corner, taking the occasional notes and listening quietly. When the belld finally rang everyone dashed out of the classroom, wanting to get home as fast as they could. Kurt simply walked, making sure that no one from the brotherhood was around before leaving the school and starting to walk back to Xavier's.

Scott pulled beside Kurt looked at the other, assessing from the way the young male stood that he had had a rather tough day, which in fact was a understatement for the kind of day that Kurt had been having, it was one full of bad luck and bad timing. Though everyone had days like this, it always sucked to get them on a day that should be a good one, the Friday before a long vacation.

'Hey you want a ride back to the institute?' He asked Kurt shook his head.

'No thanks I'm fine walking.' He said nodding towards the other, watching a few cars pass Scotts, music blaring, and tons of people in them, ready to start get out of school as soon as possible, it was Monday after all. Scott looked at the other for a moment.

'You sure.' Kurt almost snapped at the other, but he held it back, he was having a bad day yes, but that didn't mean he needed to be a prick and ruin the rest of everyone elses day.

'No thanks.' He said brushing a few we locks of hair from his face. 'I'm fine, its hardly raining now.' That was a lie, it had actually started to become worse, but Scott figured the answer he was getting was going to be the only answer he was going to receive.

'Well careful.' He said waiting for a car to pass him before peeling out into the road. Turning up his music as he went, vaguely he heard Jean complain about the music as they drove off, but Kurt wasn't really sure since the voice was muffled. He continued on his walk, silently after the others had driven away, the weather fitting his mood, and only seeming to make it a bit worse, curse his nature, he had wished he had taken the car ride.

He arrived at the institute about forty-five minutes later, soaked to the bone, his bag the only thing that was safe since it was waterproof. The sweatshirt he wore was sopping wet, his jeans were cold and clung to his thin legs, his hair was watered down and clung to his face and he had the worse case of shivers ever. In every sense he looked like a wet dog. His fur hadn't kept him in the least bit warm, if anything it held the cold drops of water longer. He threw his bag into the small mudroom in the back of the institute and took of his shoes, which made the oddest "squashing" sound he had ever heard, since he literally had to dump water from them. He actually wouldn't be half as wet if it wasn't for a cop, of all people. Who flew by him, sending a wave of dirty street water to come crashing over him. The cop hadn't even slowed down, or stopped to say sorry, and his lights weren't on so he wasn't going anywhere important.

He let out a loud sneeze which rocked his body announcing his presence to some of the students who were sitting in the kitchen eating a snack. He snuffled slightly and pressed his watch, showing off his true form, no longer wanting to be in his human guise. He stalked off to his room in silence wanting to get out of his wet clothing and maybe get something in his stomach afterwards, which was growling so loudly it was hard to hear himself think.

He changed quickly into another set of jeans and a rather large, old tee-shirt and walked down to the kitchen in order to get himself something to eat, they would be having a sort of dinner later, but Kurt had missed lunch and was now so hungry his head was staring to throb, or was that the wound he had, the acidy rain had stung his wound, but no matter now, all he know was that he was hungry. The people who had been there before had been replaced by others now. As he walked in one of the others in the large kitchen spotted him. It was Scott.

'Made it home okay I see.' He said Jean sitting beside him also watched Kurt as he grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it hungrily.

'I suppose so.' He said after he had chewed and swallowed the large bite of apple.' Jean cocked her head slightly and reached out across the small island quickly touching the bruise on Kurts forehead.

'Where'd you get this?' She asked examining it, Kurt knocked her hand away.

'No where I just fell.' Scott and Jean looked at each other, doubting the story but decided not to press into the matter.

'Anyway,' Scott said breaking the momentary silence. 'We were all thinking about heading out to a movie, then out to eat do you want to come?' He asked looking at the other Kurt shrugged.

'Sure, I have nothing better to do.' Scott nodded and Jean smiled. 'We were going to leave in about a half an hour or so.' She said taking a sip of the soda she had in front of her. Kurt nodded and took another bite of his apple, but throwing away the rest, his stomach no longer taking an interest in it, it now had bigger plans for its empty space.

The movie ended around seven thirty. It wasn't a movie that Kurt if given the choice would have picked, but he couldn't say it was horrible, just not something he would have picked. The rain was still in the air, but it was more of a soft drizzle now, but regardless Scott went to get his car while Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan stayed behind. Kurt and Evan stood side by side in silence, whereas Jean and Kitty were explaining what the liked and didn't like about the movie, what was funny and what wasn't funny. Kurt rolled his eyes at the two woman, but said nothing, he didn't want to argue it anyway. Him and Kitty didn't really have the best of all relationships, and he had no idea how he stood friendship wise with Jean, so he wasn't about to voice his opinion.

Scott appeared in front of the movie theatre a few minutes later, and they piled into his car, Jean said she wanted to go someplace that was sort of fancy, but not to fancy, while Scott wanted a simple burger joint. The voting came down to Kurt in the end, and though he enjoyed a nice meal every now and then, he voted for a greasy burger instead, the thought of the burger much more appealing then a fancy dinner. By now however he was sneezing every few minutes and wasn't entirely sure by they time they got to the place he would be able to eat the food with sneezing it out. Not that he wanted to think of that, it gave him a slight sick feeling to his stomach.  
They got at the burger joint a little after eight, the woman telling the boys what they wanted, which wasn't all that much and then going to find a table and talk about the movie some more. The boys went up to the counter and ordered what the woman wanted first and then ordered what they wanted. Kurt was amazed at what Scott and Evan ordered, feeling slightly silly ordering just a burger and small fries, he had lost most of his appetite.

He only finished about half of his burger and a few of his fries. Unable to taste anything he was eating, and feeling more sick with every bite he took. They all talked about the movie after they were done eating, the boys saying how it could have been much better and the girls arguing that the movie was just fine the way it was and that it didn't need any alterations. They left at the small burger joints closing at ten, and drove around for a little bit. In that time Kurt fell asleep in the back of the car feeling horridly dizzy and feeling as though if he kept his eyes open he would heave what little he had in his stomach.

When they arrived back in the Institute Kurt didn't even know they had stopped. Scott looked in the back seat to find the younger male sound asleep. His head pressed against the window and snoring softly. He shook Kurt awake, who looked around slightly disorientated before he realized that he was still in Scotts car.

'Are you feeling alright?' He asked Kurt questioningly Kurt nodded and got out of the car, noticing everyone else had already left it.

'Yeah I'm just tired.' He said shaking his head a little bit, feeling dizzy from standing so suddenly. 'I just need some sleep.' He walked back into the institute with Scott, talking about next time if they all went out to see a movie, the guys were picking it. They laughed at that though as they entered the house, then went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

Kurt's bed had never looked so appealing. He threw himself into it and let out a large sigh, pressing his face into the soft pillows and making an attempt to pull the covers over him, he didn't even get the covers half way before he was asleep, snoring loudly.

The sun shone through the open windows and Kurt mumbled angrily remembering that he hadn't shut the blinds before he had fallen asleep the night before. He was actually feeling much better though, and the sun was welcome after a cold and rainy day the day before. He yawned slightly and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and cracking his back with a loud snap, and then sliding out of his bed. He changed into a nicer set of clothing then the comfortable clothing he had worn the night before and decided that he should get breakfast, his stomach angry at him for hardly putting and food in it the day before.

He wandered down towards the kitchen and found some cereal and a bagel; he heated the bagel in the small toaster oven and poured himself a bowl of cereal as he waited for the bagel to cook. Some other mutants walked in and out of the kitchen grabbing simple breakfasts or just some apple or orange juice then heading to practices or just a little bit of fresh morning air before school.

He sat at the small breakfast nook looking at the back yard where a bunch of the students were laughing and playing around before they had to head to school. It was a nice change from the day before, at least to Kurt after having such a bad day the day before. He decided that inevitably he too would go outside after breakfast, most likely he'd walk to school as well. He sniffed the air for a moment and smelt the smell of something burning, realizing it was his bagel. He jumped from his seat and over to the toaster oven, a small yet somewhat threatening cloud of smoke moving out. Kurt sighed, another bagel lost to this old fangled contraption, I mean everything else on these grounds was high-Tec and new, but no the toaster was old and liked to burn things, it feed of tears. Tears! at least that's what Kurt liked to believe. He sighed and tossed the bagel into the trash, at least the cereal had been enough to fill him.

'What'da burn?' Asked Scott as he walked in sniffing the air. Kurt stared at the trashcan as if half expecting the bagel to be okay.

'The toaster burnt my bagel… Again…' He said letting out a sigh, Scott simply laughed at the other male.

'Well I suppose that's what you get for day dreaming.' Kurt glared at the other momentarily.

'I wasn't day dreaming!' Though in reality he had been, so he was quiet for the next few minutes, 'I think I'm going to walk to school.' He said simply going into the small mudroom and grabbing his bad he had left there. It was finally dry, but Kurt realized he had yet to do a single piece of homework that was in the bag. Oh well he could always do it right before the class started or something. He walked off towards the direction of the school, and got there just as the first warning bell rang across the school grounds.

Kurt welcomed Lunch when it finally came, going out to eat his lunch outside with everyone else, who were sitting at the usual table, talking about the usually stuff, Jean mostly walking about who was with who, what was going on in the school. 'How mundane' Kurt thought to himself as he took his seat at the end of the table. Eating his lunch in somewhat silence, occasionally joining in a conversation when it involved a joke that has so easily left itself open for him to make fun of it.

When lunch was over he decided to stay outside, since study hall was next for him, as he threw away his tray he encountered someone he wasn't all that prepared to see. It was Todd. 'What the hell do you want?' He said bitterly as Todd seemed to approach him. The smaller male shivered at the harsh words a bit.

'Listen, I just wanted to say, I was you know, umm…' Kurt dumped his uneaten food in the trash beside the boy, and put his tray on a small metal counter-like space where a lunch lady quickly scooped it up and waited for the rest of what Todd was saying. 'I'm sorry for kicking your ass yesterday.' Kurt almost snapped back, but something on Todd's face convinced him that the kid was serious.

'Fine whatever.' Kurt said brushing the other off, as he had done numerous times before. It didn't matter to him much, since he didn't care what the other male did with his time and what he didn't, though when he saw the other something deep in his blood boiled, it was a confusing sensation, torn between hatred and understanding. Todd darted slightly towards Kurt again.

'Umm, I'd be hung dead if I was caught but, could you meet me after school?' He said studdering slightly, and then before Kurt said he would rather be caught dead was gone in the mass of students that were now exiting the cafeteria.

Chapter one, complete


End file.
